With the increased emphasis in attempting to purify atmospheric air, various techniques have been suggested for controlling the pollutants which are emitted from internal combustion engines. One of the means suggested is the use of a catalytic converter which employs various catalysts to purify the exhaust fumes of the internal combustion engine. The catalyst in such a purifier is generally pellet or small bead size, normally substantial spherical, having a diameter of about 0.02 to about 0.25 inches. The pellets catalyze the conversion of the impurities in the exhaust to non-toxic gases. Generally such catalysts are precious metal or noble metal calalyst such as platinum, palladium and the like, although base metals may also be employed. Such metals are carried by or bonded to inert, high heat resistant porous substrate material, such as alumina or the like granules, having the aforesaid dimensions. The difficulty with such catalytic converters is the need for periodically replacing the catalyst which have served their pujrpose for a period of time or have become contaminated due to the presence of lead in gasoline.
Various techniques have been suggested for maintenance of the catalytic exhause purifier such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. to Calvert No. 3,184,291 as well as U.S. Pat. to Grandy No. 3,295,565 which are hereby incorporated by reference. The difficulty with the prior art has heretofore been the production of a satisfactory means for practically, efficiently and consistently removing the pellets from catalytic converters and filling the same.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved catalytic converter emptying and filling device and particularly one which is highly efficient in its emptying and filling operations.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a lower cost and lighter weight apparatus for emptying and filling catalytic converters.